Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino
November 6, 2015 | previous = Looking After Gekko | next = Catboy's Tricky Ticket}} "Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino" (also known as "Yoyo et le mini Ninjazouave" in French) is the second half of the 9th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Connor wants to be the first one in his classroom, when he notices that his desk is a mess. Greg and Amaya want Cameron to help clean up Connor's desk, but Connor doesn't want Cameron's help. When Cameron sadly walks out of the classroom, Amaya gets angry at Connor for not letting Cameron help. Greg then notices tiny Ninjalino footprints on one of Connor's homework sheets. By night, the PJ Masks find Teeny Weeny, but Catboy keeps trying to catch it while Teeny Weeny messed up all 3 floors of HQ. Then, Catboy forces Teeny Weeny to leave, but it won't leave. Soon, the PJ Masks find Night Ninja and the rest of his Ninjalinos. Night Ninja gets very surprised when his "spy" (Teeny Weeny) wants to work with the PJ Masks. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Cameron *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos *Teeny Weeny (first appearance) *Tommy (cameo) *Marie (cameo) *Jenny (cameo) *Billy (cameo) It’s the beginning of the school day, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg are heading to their classroom. As Connor rushes in to be the first one there, he sees that his desk has been trashed. Amaya and Greg see the mess, and help him clean it up. Just then, Cameron comes in. He sees them tidying up Connor’s desk, and offers to help out. As he does that, he asks the trio if they can help him with his homework since they always do well on it. Connor gets annoyed, though, as he sees that Cameron is making his desk even messier. Cameron apologizes and explains that he was trying to help, but he gets interrupted when Greg asks Connor to look at something that he found while cleaning up. Connor tells Cameron that he is too busy to help right now, and comes over to Greg. Cameron walks away sadly, and Amaya looks at him. Feeling bad, she tells Connor that they should have probably helped Cameron out, but Connor pays no attention to this, as Greg found one of the pages marked with tiny footprints. Suspicious of what is going on, the kids decide to find out tonight. Once the PJ Masks transform and head over to HQ, Catboy comes over to the PJ Picture Player, and scans the tiny footprint-marked page. The results come up, and it reveals that a Ninjalino made these marks, which means that although it may be smaller than a regular Ninjalino, Night Ninja must be up to no good, and it can still cause trouble. Suddenly, the group hears the TV screen open. They turn around and head over, and they see a tiny Ninjalino. While they were talking, he was snooping around Catboy’s base room, until he bumped over a couple of things and caused the TV to turn on. The little Ninjalino tries to run away, but he slips on a small furball and falls down. The PJ Masks take a look at him, and Owlette and Gekko start to comment on how small and cute he is. Seeing that he must be scared, the two figure that he must be in trouble and should help him out. Catboy does not agree with this, as he must have been sent by Night Ninja to cause trouble, just like what happened earlier at school. However, Owlette justifies that maybe he is lost: he probably got lost at school, and is probably lost around HQ. Therefore, Catboy asks Teeny Weeny if he is actually lost; he does not answer, though. Gekko thinks that he probably does not understand what he is saying, but Catboy thinks that he may be tricking them, and they need it to leave. Just then, Teeny Weeny comes over to him and hugs his leg. He shakes him off, but he flawlessly lands on the floor, doing a couple of flips along the way. Owlette and Gekko are impressed, but Catboy is not, and walks toward him to get him out. Teeny Weeny does not let him, and he leads Catboy on a game of tag around headquarters. Catboy tries hard to catch him, but he leaves behind a trail of mess as Teeny Weent stealthily avoids him. After a few moments, Catboy finally catches Teeny Weeny. Owlette and Gekko walk over to him and explain that he probably just wants to have some fun. If that is the case, then there is nothing to be suspicious about. Catboy does not think so, and shows them all of the mess that Teeny Weeny has made. Owlette and Gekko tell him that he actually caused most of the mess himself, but Catboy disagrees, and sends Teeny Weeny out of headquarters. The two disagree with what he is doing, feeling that Teeny Weeny is scared. Catboy remains adamant, though; they found Teeny Weeny loose in HQ, which means Night Ninja must be planning something. Declaring that they need to go find him, the PJ Masks take the Owl-Glider and fly off. Unbeknownst to them, Teeny Weeny follows them from behind. As the PJ Masks enter into the town, they try to spot Night Ninja up in the air. So far, there is no sight of him, but what Catboy found instead is Teeny Weeny perched on his elbow. Catboy tells him that he is not supposed to be with them, but Owlette interrupts, saying that Teeny Weeny probably needs their help. Catboy just says that he needs to keep the team safe, and tries to grab him. In response, Teeny Weeny jumps off, and lands on him. Catboy tries to shake him off, but he accidently kicks Owlette’s seat, and the Owl-Glider flies out of control. Fortunately, Owlette regains control, and states that they should not do anything until they safely land. Therefore, she gives Teeny, who has appeared on her seat, to Gekko, so he can keep him safe. Catboy states that he will take him instead, but Gekko refuses to give him the Ninjalino, especially after seeing that he is scared. Catboy thinks that it is just a trick, though, and attempts to take him off Gekko’s hands. However, he presumably hits Owlette’s seat again, and the Owl-Glider loses control again, soon crashing down into the soccer field. As the team recovers, Catboy grabs Teeny Weeny and explains to them that he made them crash. Gekko states to him that he himself caused them to crash, but it falls on deaf ears, and Catboy tells Teeny Weeny to go. Owlette and Gekko try to convince him about Teeny Weeny wanting their help, but Catboy ignores it, and pushes him off. Suddenly, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos appear at the gates. Night Ninja jumps down, and much to Owlette and Gekko’s, but not to Catboy’s, surprise, he reveals that Teeny Weeny with them is actually a spy. He is sent by Night Ninja to take a look around the PJ Masks Headquarters, so he can see how it works. Now that they are reunited, Night Ninja gestures Teeny Weeny to come over to him, and to tell him everything about HQ so he can easily take it over. Teeny Weeny reluctantly jumps on Night Ninja’s shoulder, but when he whispers into his ear, Night Ninja is surprised to hear that he does not want to be a spy; he’s become to like the PJ Masks, and wants to be friends with them. The villain is annoyed at this, saying that his job was to spy on the team. He tries grabbing him, but Teeny Weeny jumps away and runs behind Catboy; Catboy does not let him, though. Owlette tries explaining to him that since Teeny Weeny wants to be friends instead and not be a spy, they need to help him now, but Catboy counters this by saying that there could be a chance that he might still spy on them. Suddenly, Teeny Weeny runs away to the Owl-Glider. Catboy tries to stop him, but Night Ninja sticky-splats him to the vehicle. Owlette and Gekko try to save him, but the Ninjalinos hold them down to the ground. With the PJ Masks trapped, they do not know what to do. Just then, Teeny Weeny reappears and helps Catboy out of the Sticky Splats. Surprised at his gesture, Catboy thanks him for helping him and apologizes, saying that he should have helped him earlier, as they should always help anyone who is in trouble. Now realizing his mistake, Catboy proclaims that it’s time to be a hero, and walks over to Night Ninja, who is demanding Owlette and Gekko to tell him about HQ if they ever want to be set free. The villain turns around, and is surprised to see Catboy out of the Sticky Splats, until Teeny Weeny appears on his shoulder. Angered that he was the one who let Catboy free, he tries to catch him, but Catboy avoids him. In a few seconds, after Night Ninja attempts to capture the two again, Catboy pushes the villain out of the way, and he crashes into the Ninjalinos. Owlette and Gekko are freed, and Owlette grabs Gekko and flies away. Not wanting to be defeated, Night Ninja attempts to throw Sticky Splats at them to stop them. Owlette and Gekko move out of their way, and Teeny Weeny pushes Catboy to safety as some of the Sticky Splats head towards him. Annoyed by Teeny Weeny’s actions, the villain throws Sticky Splats at him. Catboy quickly grabs a trash can, though, and placing it over Teeny Weeny to protect him, he spins it around to deflect them, and they hit Night Ninja and a couple of Ninjalinos. Night Ninja is defeated, and the PJ Masks are victorious. As Night Ninja complains that the PJ Masks always defeat him, Catboy comes over to Night Ninja. Owlette and Gekko are confused at what he is doing, but Catboy simply states that he is helping Night Ninja, taking the Sticky Splat off the villain and helping him up. Night Ninja admits that he should say “thank you”, and walks away with the Ninjalinos. Teeny Weeny joins them as well, but before he does, he gives Catboy a high-five and hugs his leg. Once that is finished, he jumps on Night Ninja’s head and taps him. Catboy explains that he would like to play tag, since he is very good at it. Night Ninja accepts this offer, saying that he is the best at playing this game, and he and the Ninjalinos join along Teeny Weeny. As the villains play, the PJ Masks shout out their signature victory phrase. The next day, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are walking out of school with Cameron. Cameron thanks them for helping him out with his homework, which the group is glad to do, since they always like to help out. Cameron is glad to hear this statement, and asks them to help him out with something else: playing tag. He tags Connor, and the group starts playing, ending the episode. *''This episode teaches that one should help others in a situation.'' *This is the first appearance of Teeny Weeny. **Despite his name "Teeny Weeny Ninjalino" being shown in the title card. He is dubbed as the "Tiny Ninjalino" by the other characters. *Despite him being very small, Teeny Weeny is strong enough to remove Sticky Splats. *This is the first time that a villain's sidekick works with the PJ Masks *When the PJ Masks see Teeny Weeny after he turns on the screen, Master Fang can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Teeny Weeny